paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pawlina
This is the PAW Patrol-version of Thumblina, with Lil' Lila as Pawlina. Summary Pawlina is a pup who's barely the size of a puppy's paw. Pawlina decides to leave her parents' home to find a way to make herself bigger so she will fit in better with the other pups. Synopsis Rocky and Lilac are two dogs who wish to have puppies of their own, but none ever came. One day, they visited the Flower Fairies, who give them 3 seeds with one being smaller than the other two. Rocky and Lilac plant the seeds, which sprout into two big flowers and one little flower. Inside the big flowers are two puppies and the little flower holds a puppy the size of the puppies' paws. They decided to call their pups Econ, Wisteria, and Pawlina (the little pup). Overtime, Pawlina's small size gives her a hard time fitting in with the neighborhood pups and gets constantly teased by the local bullies. She doesn't like to be small, and wants to be bigger. One night, while looking through the books in the attic, she found a book with the legend of the Flower Fairies, who have the power of healing. Pawlina thinks that the Flower Fairies (which Rocky and Lilac kept a secret from their pups that they came from the fairies) can make her taller, so she leaves home in the night to find the fairies. Along the way, she suddenly comes face-to-claw with 3 cats, who decide to chase her instead of dog-chase-cat ways. Luckily, she escapes with help from a caterpillar named Specks. Specks decides to go with her to find the Flower Fairies so he can become a butterfly faster. Along the way, (Pawlina rides on Speck's back) the two find themselves being chased by a swallow, but they are rescued by an owl named Little Hootie. After they make it to his home, he tells them that he did it because he knows Pawlina's parents and their neighbor dogs. He tells them that when he was a baby and when they were puppies, they saved his mom's life. He even tells them about the Flower Fairies. Pawlina asks Little Hootie to take them to the Flower Fairies, so they can get their wishes. However, he tells her the truth of her birth. She's heartbroken that her parents have kept it a secret from her, but she ends up feeling homesick and asks Little Hootie to bring her home. Little Hootie agrees to do so next evening. But during the day, the same cats come and pupnap Pawlina before Specks could stop them and ends up turning into a chrysalis. The cats plot to stuff Pawlina in a pie for them to cook and eat. Suddenly, a fox enters and chases the cats off before they put Pawlina in the pie. The fox reveals herself to be Bumbleberry, who is the adoptive child of one of the Flower Fairies. Pawlina asks her to take her home, which Bumbleberry knows about since she knew her parents ever since she was a cub. But along the way, the path back to her home is blocked off by a landslide, which was secretly caused by the cats. Bumbleberry decides to take her to the Flower Fairies, but they are soon ambushed by the cats, but Little Hootie and a butterfly appear and try to stop them. Pawlina recognizes the butterfly as Specks, who broke out of his chrysalis as a butterfly. However, he gets struck by the white cat and lands on a tree trunk. The cats are soon scared off when Bumbleberry snarls and shows her teeth. The group is sad for Specks, but he's acutally alive and flies up in the sky filled with life. The group meets the Flower Fairies, who tell Pawlina that they can't make her bigger, but Pawlina accepts it since she now knows that even the smallest creatures can have the biggest hearts. Suddenly, when she says that she doesn't matter what size she is, she grows to the size of a regular pup. The group then returns Pawlina back home. Pawlina is reunited with her family just in time for her and her siblings' first birthday, when she decides to change her name to Lil' Lila, so she can always feel small, which she loves to be now. {The End} Characters (note: Only Lil' Lila plays a cast role before changing her name to her real name) *Lil' Lila/Pawlina *Specks *Little Hootie *Bumbleberry *Flower Fairies *CLAW Patrol **Frosty **Dixie **Zap *Pups **Econ **Wisteria **Justina **Danielle **Ami **Pip **Chase Jr. **Littlepaw **Domino **Joey **Chloe **Nemo **Patches **Terra **Taylor **Clark **Digger ** *Dogs **Rocky **Lilac **Chase **Skye **Zuma **Deliliah **Marshall **Lulu **Rubble **Penelope *Bullies **Tricia **Manny **Lenny **Sammy **Deci **Skipper **Cassie Songs *Pawlina (song) * Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Summaries